Good morning
by DarkestAngellic
Summary: How do you go about waking one so fond of slumber?


**__****Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFVII nor FFX, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**

* * *

Waking Chaos in the morning is by no means an easy task - he is as stubborn as a wild chocobo refusing a rider. The first warm kiss of sun and her WEAPON are seemingly mortal enemies, with the latter doing his utmost to avoid the cheery beams of yellow and gold, burrowing under blankets and hiding beneath pillows.

As frustrating a task as it is some days, it cannot be rushed. Not with someone so mentally scarred by _years_ of battle and hardship, not without injury; and a repeat performance of the horrified guilt mapping lines of stress upon his face while he healed the gouges to her abdomen is not something Lulu's keen on repeating. Waking Chaos, then, required gentleness and patience. There could be no loud exclamation of his name or sudden noises, no shaking of his shoulder or exasperated smack to his chest.

Instead Lulu moves with lithe grace around their shared bed, carefully picking her way around outspread wings so as to not accidentally stand on the leathery membranes. His name issues forth in husky murmur from lips bare of their usual paint, reaching out to lay a petite hand on the forearm pinning his pillow in place over his head. There is no stirring yet, just an elongated exhale and the smallest twitch from flight limbs, _contentment_ unless she is mistaken. It draws an unguarded smile from the Black Mage before she's carefully prying the pillow from his hold, fighting back amused laughter at the mangled groan of protest and twist of tightly muscled frame so that his head is turned from the window and the rays of light lending a healthy glow to otherwise deathly pale flesh. Another whisper of his name, her voice falling into lulling tones as she speaks of the time to get up, the mattress dipping here and there as she climbs back into bed and arranges herself to straddling his hips. Humming is next, a tune she remembers from her childhood, laying her touch upon scarred back and tenderly rubbing over relaxed muscles, paying close attention to where flight limbs fuse with his torso. She prompts a moan from him, a delightfully throaty sound but it is not one of arousal, fairly certain it's a sleepy confirmation that such attention was welcome. But still he does not show sign of waking.

Was he going to make her work for his company? Oh what an adorably vexing man. Knees dig into the bed as she stretches out on top of him, chest to his back and slender legs crossed at the ankles between his, fingers clasping lightly on his shoulders as she leans up to press her lips to his throat and jawline.

"Come, my Devil, it is time to wake." Another kiss, this one to his cheek, and there's a flutter of long lashes in response, ruby eye watching curiously at the visible motion beneath pale lid. He was _beginning_ to stir - good. She moves strands of hair back from his face before touching her lips to the delicate point of cartilige, resisting the temptation to nibble as such never failed to spark arousal from her partner. Something is uttered, perhaps her name, though speech is so slurred she cannot tell, and she moves to his mouth like moth to flame, applying the sweetest of pressure to the corner of his lips with her own. At first there is no response - _stubborn ass_ - but then there is slight parting and a relaxed rumble of a purr, muscles tightening and relaxing as his body takes to moving sluggishly beneath her. Lulu lifts up onto hands and knees, most amused while she waits for him to confirm which limb is where and rearrange his position as he wishes, and settles against his front when he falls still again after rolling over, strong arms sliding about her waist to pull her down in tender embrace. The next contact of lips is initiated by him, a sweet and slow movement always so quick to melt her against him and bring a lump to her throat for how _loving_ such a dangerous creature can be in something as simple as a kiss.

And when they part for breath, she gives a pleased smile, followed by a quiet _good morning_, amber eyes resting upon her warmer than the sun filtering through the light curtains and so clear in their peace and contentment that it's easy to forget her hair is unbound in inky halo surrounding her face, both eyes visible to his softened gaze and fluttering closed to the whisper-brushes of roughened fingertips.

"Good morning, my Dark Beauty."

* * *

**_A/N:_** _**Just as a side note, the Lulu mentioned is Lulu from FFX. As is usually the case with my drabbles, this was born from the happenings on my RP blog.**_


End file.
